Will You Be My Valentine?
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: OneShot. Athrun finally promises to be with Cagalli...forever. And just how will he do that? RxR please!


Will You Be My Valentine?

**Hello! I thought that I should make a story for Valentines Day, since it is just around the corner. Also because I wanted to see how well I could do a One-Shot. To be honest I love reading them, but I can't write them... but whatever...**

**DISCLAIMER: The creators of Gundam Seed would never, ever put an episode just for Valentines Day. If they did that, I probably wouldn't be writing this fic right now. So you should probably already know that I don't own Gundam Seed...**

* * *

Athrun had waited to do this for years. Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be together with a girl like this for such a long time. All through his life, girls passed him by and only loved him for his looks. But she...she was different. She liked him for who he was inside. She loved his thoughts, she loved how his heart was just about the same size as his head, maybe even bigger, and she especially loved how he loved her. Rarely would she ever confess that she loved his looks but he knew she did. Whenever she'd stare at him, she stared for a long time until Athrun caught her eye. Then she would just blush and turn the other way plastering a smile because she loved him so much.

Today was the day he'd prove that he loved her. Today was the day that they would soon finally become one.

Athrun lit up the last candle as she shook the match to put it out. He put the final touches on the dinner table as the steaming plates waited patiently for their devourer. After putting the pots in the sink he closed the curtains and awaited the doorbell.

In the condominum that they shared Athrun was waiting for Cagalli to come home. Since they had met they had been on and off, trying to live without each other. Fortunately they weren't that stubborn to figure out that they couldn't possibly live without each other. Life would be one lonely road without having a partner to go on a road trip with.

The doorbell rang. _Ok. Deep breath. You can handle her Athrun I'm sure you can...You've been taking care of her for years. Today will be no different, except that this time you're promising forever. Don't be nervous. _"Ugh...I'm such a wreck..." Athrun sighed.

Athrun answered the door and in came Cagalli, covered in snow. Athrun laughed, "And I thought I was a wreck...Just look at you Cagalli!" Cagalli plastered a smile. Even in the most ridiculus situation he could still make her smile. He helped her shake off the snow off her hair and her clothes. He lead her into the kitchen and pulled out her chair for dinner.

Cagalli's eyes lit up. "Wow! Athrun did you cook this?" she said as she popped some food into her mouth. "Just the way you like it, spicy..." Athrun said as he popped the same thing into his mouth. He could never handle spicy food, but he just got used to it. Athrun closed his eyes for moment, Cagalli laughed at him for a moment, "Still can't take it?" Athrun looked at her and laughed, "I'm not as good as you in eating spicy food." Cagalli stopped eating for a second and gazed into Athrun's piercing green eyes. "You know Athrun, you didn't have to do this for me. I don't need any dinner for you to impress me," Cagalli said reaching for his hand and touching it. "I'm giving back what you've given to me..." Athrun this time putting his hand over hers and squeezing it gently. Cagalli blushed escaping from Athrun's hand and returning to her fork.

After they were done dinner Cagalli made sure that Athrun drank a lot of water. there was practically steam coming out from his ears. Athrun then sat on the couch and Cagalli followed him except she rested her head on his lap. They stared at the fire. Athrun put his hand on her hair and started stroking it gently. Cagalli smiled, she loved when Athrun played with her hair. It made her feel light and happy, not needing to worry about the rest of the world, but the little bubble that they called the corner of their universe. Athrun always made her feel more girly than she really was. Everytime he was around Cagalli felt that it was nessesary for her to dress up, even though he really accepted her in any clothing possible, secretly he'd prefer her with none as a matter of fact, but let's not get into details.

They sat there silently for about ten minutes. Athrun was playing with Cagalli's hair and she was playing with the fabric on Athrun's pants. "So? How was work?" Athrun asked as he finally broke the silence. Cagalli answered, "Same thing. Tiring. I just don't understand how many papers I have to sign. Although I do know that being a Representative does take a lot of work." Athrun smiled. He knew that Cagalli was very dedicated to whatever she did and knew that she just wouldn't give up on something. If she did they wouldn't be together right now. "Well you're doing a great job..." Athrun implied, Cagalli sat up. "You really think so?" She said as she hugged Athrun. "Yeah I mean you're doing great! Look at how much you've changed everything. Everything here looks like it has been brought back to life, and the people look so happy." Athrun said to her as he started blushing. "And plus..." Athrun said turning to her after she hugged him. "You still got me right?" He smirked, that was sure to give him a blush.

"Hmm...true...I guess things are turning good. Hard work really does pay off..." Cagalli wandered as she watched Athrun get up from the couch. "Hey. WHere are you going?" Cagalli asked to him puzzled. "For working so hard lately I decided to give you a present." Athrun asked finally thinking that this was the right moment. Athrun went into the room they shared and brought out a heart-shaped box. Cagalli made a confused face at him as she watched him sit down and held the box to his chest.

"Happy Valentines Day!" Athrun said as he kissed her on the cheek. Cagalli still kept the same face as she turned to look at the calendar on the wall. Under Wednesday on the month of February showed the 14th with a heart in the middle of it. Cagalli turned back to face Athrun and smile. She opened the box as Athrun grinned nervously. _"This is the moment..." _he thought as she opened the box.

After a few seconds of trying, she finally got it open. And right in the centre of the box was a heart-shaped chocolate, with a diamond ring stuck in the middle of it, Cagalli's stomach instantly had butterflies flying everywhere as she started crying, placing the open box of chocolates on her lap. Athrun took the box from her and bent on one knee.

"Cagalli...I love you for everything that you are, because that is how you love me. Never in my life have I ever met a girl such as you. You are always devoted and caring, even in the most toughest situations. You have always stayed by my side, if not physically, spiritually. And now I am asking you permission for me to stay by your side...forever...Cagalli Yula Attha..." he said as he approached her face using his thumb to wipe her tears as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Will you be my Valentine...Forever."

Cagalli shrieked in delight. She was so happy. Starting to cry again she hugged Athrun. "YES! YES! Athrun I will marry you! Oh My God! Athrun YES! I will be!" Athrun smiled at her response. Now they could never be apart. After about two minutes the hug separated and Cagalli looks up to Athrun both standing up. "Athrun...Today I promise to your everything. Not only today but forever. And I promise to love you..mhhh"

Cagalli's oath was interrupted by a kiss. A kiss that was so sweet and so longed for. Athrun's tender lips mixed with Cagalli's as their tounges played in cheerful delight. Then the kiss ended, Athrun held her to his chest. "Cagalli you don't need to make an oath to me... you don't need to tell me anything...I already know..."

Cagalli smiled as she was held by the man of her dreams. "Athrun..." she softly spoke as she lifted her head up again, inches away from another kiss. "Yes?" Athrun asked as she stared into her golden eyes. "I love you..." Cagalli said as they leaned slowly for another kiss. Cagalli lowered as she hit the couch, he was leaning against her kissing her. They stopped to take a breath, "Happy Valentines Day, Athrun" Cagalli said gasping for air. "Happy Valentines Day..." Athrun said as he went in for another kiss.

And they spent that night in each other's arms after hours of kissing and love making. The candles romantically lit the scene as the two lovers went to sleep.

* * *

**Ok... this one's a bit twisted but oh well ...If I can make changes I'll make 'em..please review so I know what to improve on so I can re-post it . bye bye ! **

**-3fi-pina3**


End file.
